


Men Of Faith

by SgtGraves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Prays, Dean Prays, Ficlet, Men of Letters, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Prays, Strength, Supernatural - Freeform, Time - Freeform, Wisdom, prayers, supernatural short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtGraves/pseuds/SgtGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prayers prayed by men of faith never go unheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Of Faith

Dean's Prayer - A prayer for time

God, if you even exist, look, you know I'm no good at this asking for help thing, but...it's for Sam. He won't let me go and I'm worried, no, scared, real scared, that he won't quit when I'm gone. I don't want him to be hunting without me to watch his giant back. Hell, he shouldn't even be doing this. I was the one who dragged him back and now I've got to be the one to get him out. So I guess what I'm asking for is an extension on whatever time line you've got me on. Just...let me get him settled. Let us finish this thing with Cas and then I'll get him to stop, maybe if you could help with the convincing that would be awesome too. But once he's settled and doing what he should have been doing from the get-go you can have me. Sooner the better, if you so please. He'll always worry about me until I'm gone. And I know and you know, more than Sam, that I'm a ticking time bomb and I'd rather cut out before I blow. But yeah, whatever, just give me enough time to save my little brother. Please, just help me save him from me. Alright. That's enough. Over and out.

Sam's Prayer - A prayer for strength

Dear Jesus, I know you were a man, but also God, and I can believe that because if angels and demons and hell and heaven exist, why couldn't God have walked the earth and called himself Jesus? And because of your humanity my thought is that maybe you can understand what I'm feeling and what I'm asking for. It's Dean, he just doesn't -won't- get it. He thinks he can hide and push away the inevitable and if he does it long enough there won't be a problem anymore. But I know he's just afraid he's gonna hurt me or Cas and we won't be willing or able to stop him. And I know, deep down, he feels like he deserves the punishment. But there IS a way to lift the mark of Cain. Please, Lord Jesus, just help me find it. Help me cure my brother. He thinks I can live without him but he forgets that I'm a Winchester and we don't accept the roles handed to us. We are fighters and I pray for the strength to go and do to whatever it takes to cure him. And Jesus, show Dean that he's worth it. Thank you.  
Amen.

Castiel's Prayer - A prayer for wisdom

Oh God on High, might creator of all that is below and above the earth. Please hear my prayer, that is, if you even still listen to those who have fallen. I feel so far from your grace and so unworthy but I am in great need of your guidance. I finally understand why you love humanity, I have seen, felt, experienced their ways and I am more and more astounded by your wonderful creations every day. I see now, in the Winchesters, all the divine inspiration you used and I...marvel. But Lord, I am so torn in my loyalty, I do not know if I belong in heaven helping my brothers and sisters sort out to mess I created, or if I should I stay and protect the brothers...I know what my heart desires but I don't think it's something I should trust - can trust - again. Time and time again I have chosen wrong and failed and hurt my friends and you. Show me what is right. Give me the wisdom it takes to protect the Winchesters, even if that means leaving them...Especially if that means leaving them.  
To you, most holy Lord, I send this prayer


End file.
